Shattered Innocence
by S-h-a-t-t-e-r-e-d S-o-u-l-0
Summary: Takes place in 3rd season. Blaine gets a drunken phone call from Sebastian. Things go downhill from there. (WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT/MENTIONS OF BLOOD)


Hello friends! I wrote this story a long time ago, and my computer is sort of on it's last sting of life, so I decided I wanted to post this before it got lost. I don't have one of those nifty transfer things to save everything on the computer, and most of the stuff I have can easily be replaced.

I don't know what was going through my mind when I wrote this. I don't really write these kind of stories, since they kind of bum me out. So take note of the warnings below dear friends!

Please note that this story may be TRIGGERING to some! There is description of rape/blood. This is just a stupid story I threw together, don't risk your mental health on reading this if you don't feel up to it. I'm not just talking about this story, but every FanFiction that may also come with triggers similar to this.

I love you all!

* * *

Blaine had gotten the phone call just before he left. He'd been completing some final touches on his hair when his phone buzzed on his bed. Glancing at it, he wondered if it was Rachel, demanding to know where he was.

Scoffing, he looked at the screen. Surprised, he picked it up and re-read the name once. Twice. A third time. _Sebastian. _The name made him frown. Despite the fact they had made up for the sake of Regionals, Blaine wasn't about to call the two of them "friends". Not after what he did to him and Kurt. He answered it reluctantly.

"Hello?"

A small cry came from the other end of the phone, which made Blaine's heart accelerate. He may not exactly care for the guy, but that wasn't about to keep him from worrying.

"Sebastian?" he questioned quickly, already making a move to grab his keys.

"Why are you so lucky? Why can't I be like you, the 'Great Anderson'? I'm such a fuck up.."

His voice was slurred, and Blaine knew instantly the boy was drunk. He quickly ran out the house towards his car, and stopped just outside the door.

"Hey, don't say that Sebastian. You're not a fuck up. Can you tell me where you are?"

A bitter laugh, "why? Would you actually come get me if I told you?"

Blaine's eyes widened incredulously, "of course I would. We may not like each other but I'm not about to let you wander around drunk."

There was a long silence besides the quiet panting coming from Sebastian's mouth. He finally responded after at least a minute, "I'm on some road, there's a weird looking store that sells vests just up ahead. Cheap looking sign."

"Okay don't move, just stay there okay?"

Blaine didn't give Sebastian time to respond before he hung up. Before he knew it, he was making his way down the rain slicked roads, only two other cars besides him on the move. It had been a fairly dreary day, so everyone had remained inside for the most part. It wasn't until a little before five the sun had finally peaked out.

Blaine was dimly aware that Coldplay was on the radio as he took a careful turn down the next road.

Within the next few minutes he saw a dark figure which he guessed to be Sebastian stumbling around on the grass beside the road. The closer he got, the more details he was able to pick up through the darkness. His shirt was wrinkled, and his hair slightly flattened from the dampness. Blaine opened the door and made his way to the drunk boy who seemed completely oblivious to the fact he was there. After walking a good ten or so feet, he made himself be heard.

"Sebastian."

A high pitched giggle escaped Sebastian's lips and he slowly wandered over to Blaine, "whoa! You actually came, Blainey!"

"Don't call me that," Blaine frowned, "now come on. I'll take you home."

Just as he turned to make his way back to his car, he felt Sebastian grab hold of his wrist. For some odd reason, Blaine felt his heart jump at the contact. For being drunk, his grip didn't seem weakened at all.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow, swallowing back his irrational fear. Sebastian merely stood there for a moment before speaking, "why can't I have what you and Kurt have?"

The question caught Blaine off guard. "Y-you'll find someone, trust me."

When Sebastian still wouldn't let go of his arm, he attempted to yank it back, shocked to find out that the grip had tightened even further.

"Sebastian, let go of my arm," Blaine demanded, sending the drunken boy a glare.

"I'm so much better for you than Kurt! Why can't you see that!" Sebastian nearly shrieked, his voice cracking, "you know you want me Blaine, don't pretend I don't notice the way you look at me!"

Blaine was on the verge of panicking now, he managed to tear himself out of Sebastian's grasp and stumbled back a few feet, "No Sebastian. I love Kurt, and Kurt only. I don't want you. Not now, not ever."

Sebastian made a grab at Blaine again, holding him tightly on the hips and trying to pull him forward towards him. The shorter boy pushed Sebastian's chest hard, a spike of fear rising in his chest.

"I'll make you want me."

"Don't touch me."

"You're kind of sexy when you get angry."

"Sebastian, stay away from me. I mean it."

Just as Blaine turned to run a hard pair of hands grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. Terrified, the smaller boy punched his fists wherever he could reach. Terror took a hold of him when he felt Sebastian pin his arms down at his sides, and leaned his face in close to Blaine's, the smell of alcohol singing his nose.

"S-S-Sebastian! G-get off!" Blaine cried, squirming frantically. His yells were cut of abruptly when lips smashed into his own; sloppy and foreign. His lips tasted sourly of beer, but he was so fierce Blaine couldn't turn his head away. These weren't like the kisses he received from Kurt everyday, they were soft, loving. This was the exact opposite, they were gross, and harsh. His head was spinning, and it wasn't until Sebastian gripped both of Blaine's hands above his head and worked to undo his pants with his free hand that Blaine began sobbing.

_He's going to rape me. He's going to hurt me. Oh god, someone HELP!_

"P-please s-stop!" Blaine tried screaming, knowing it was no use. Sebastian had at least twenty pounds on him, and was nearly a foot taller and he _wouldn't budge!_

Sebastian forced his tongue into Blaine's mouth, groaning in obvious pleasure. Unlike Blaine who was hyperventilating, his struggles beginning to weaken. When he felt a hand reach down his boxers he let out a particularly loud cry and bit down as hard as he could on Sebastian's tongue.

The boy yelled out in pain and pulled back so they weren't kissing. The stronger man glared down at the smaller boy, his eyes hazed over from the amount of beer he'd consumed.

"I'm doing this for us!"

"Please." the terrified boy whimpered.

Blaine watched dizzily as Sebastian pulled his fist back and prepared to hit him in the face.

"Where do you think he could be?" Rachel frowned, tapping her fingers restlessly on the table.

"Not a clue," Mercedes shrugged, "I texted him twice, he hasn't responded."

Santana merely rolled her eyes, and leaned back in her seat. Kurt was running late also, but he had at least texted Rachel saying he was held up at work and would be there as soon as he could. Not hearing from Blaine was off though. Santana knew first hand that Blaine wasn't one exactly someone you could depend on for being on time, but he would always send at least one text to explain why. Over half and hour has passed, and still nothing.

"Well I'm starving," Santana stated, her stomach rumbling as if on cue. Rachel's eyes moved between her and Mercedes. Knowing Rachel was hungry also, she made the decision for her by picking up a menu.

"Please just a few more minutes!" Rachel tried, clapping her hands together so it looked like she was praying. Santana frowned, and narrowed her eyes at the girl before setting the menu back down on the table.

"Man, that boy better hurry his ass up," Mercedes growled, eyeing the food at the table in front of them.

Santana's attention snapped to the door when she heard the familiar bell ring, notifying the staff another customer had arrived. Sure enough Blaine came walking-no…staggering into the restaurant. It took a moment to get a good look at him. When she did, Santana's heart stopped in her chest. An uncharacteristic cry of shock got the attention of both Rachel and Mercedes.

Both of them spun around in their seats to see what Santana was looking at. The reaction was immediate.

"Oh my god," Rachel whispered, horrorstruck. Her voice went to an abnormally high pitch, "Blaine?!"

The boy stumbled aimlessly towards their table, a mixture of blood, tears and dirt blended on his face. His clothes were wrinkled and mud stained as well, his entire figure was trembling so furiously it looked as though he were vibrating.

"Blaine?" she questioned softly, finding the kindness in her voice to be slightly unnerving. The three girls were on their feet and had approached the broken looking boy, carefully reaching an arm out toward him.

_Who did this to him? I'm about to go all Lima Heights on this bitch._

"Blaine, what happened?" Rachel's voice was unsteady and thick, obviously trying to hold back her tears. Blaine was just staring at the ground, like he didn't even know where he was. The deadness in his eyes made Santana's blood turn to ice. When she felt herself beginning to tremble, she quickly went into defensive mode. She needed to get them all out of the restaurant and to the Hummel's as quickly as possible. Burt always seemed to know what to do.

However the very second Santana rested a caring hand on Blaine's shoulder, his knees wobbled unsteadily and he collapsed to the ground, a small whimper escaping his lips. He cowered back in fear, using his arms to protect himself.

"Please, no more!" he rasped, his voice rough from overuse. Rachel was practically weeping now, and Santana glanced between her and Mercedes, who had turned an ashy color, her breathes coming in quick and panicked.

"Blaine, it's us." Santana attempted a calm voice, which only ended up coming out shaken with fear. His name felt a little odd on her tongue. She couldn't remember a time she hadn't called him by some sort of witty nickname she'd come up with on the top of her head.

"What happened to him?" she heard Mercedes whisper in horror.

"Blaine, come on. We're going to take you to see Kurt."

Santana hoped his name would ring some kind of bell, and encourage Blaine to get off the ground. Everyone was looking now, and Santana knew that the boy wouldn't want so many spectators watching him lose it. In her entire time of knowing Blaine, she'd only ever seen him snap on occasion, but never like this. Tears and Blaine just didn't work together. It was like trying to make a sandwich out of peanut butter and mustard.

When his brother, Cooper had been in town to visit, Blaine had been touchier about everything, more irritable. Seeing him go through that had made Santana uncomfortable. While she pretended to never care about anyone's feelings but her own, it was people like Blaine that was somehow able to worm into her heart like a bug.

It was impossible to hate the boy, he was like a new born baby, practically irresistible. Or in Brittany's case, he was a dolphin. Even during the whole "Sebastian" sequence of events, from them stealing their right to do Michael to the moment that slushy collided with the Blaine's face, and then the final when both of them faced off for Regionals. Had it been anyone else, she would've proudly punched the idiot and told him how stupid he was being. She couldn't find herself able to do that to him, especially after witnessing how much he'd beaten himself up over the whole thing.

Santana had seen a lot of emotions come from Blaine since he transferred.

But…

This was just heartbreaking.

"I don't want Kurt to see me like this. He's going to hate me," Blaine admitted in a small terrified voice which Santana had only barely heard.

"Please, Kurt hate you? The two of you are going to live a long gay, happy life together. You'll be like the couple from the movie Up." Santana's original sarcastic tone was coming back, though there was a weaker edge to it than usual.

"Blaine." Rachel kneeled down besides Blaine, and he flinched so violently his body nearly jumped a foot into the air.

"Blaine, it's alright, it's me," Rachel cooed, a small hiccup following behind.

The door opened again, and Santana glanced over, surprised to see Mercedes reentering the restaurant.

_When exactly did she leave?_

"The car is waiting out front," Mercedes replied. Santana knew her expression had said it all.

Rachel was whispering something to Blaine that was inaudible to anyone besides him, and a moment passed before he grabbed the sides of his head and hid his face in his knees.

It was going to be a long night.

Burt was pacing by the front door, looking out the window every couple of seconds to see if his son was home yet. His heart dropped for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night when he heard another sob come from the upstairs bathroom.

"Come on, kid. Hurry up," he found himself murmuring over and over again. After ten calls from Rachel, two calls from him, one from Santana, and five texts from Mercedes, Burt didn't know what was keeping him. He could be driving, or his phone could be dead, or he put it on silence. The guesses were endless. And while the man was beyond worried for the boy hidden away upstairs, he couldn't help but feel a pinch of fear for Kurt.

When a flash of headlights suddenly turned into the driveway, Burt quickly grabbed hold of the doorknob, swinging the door open.

Kurt hadn't even bothered to park, he merely got the car up far enough that it wasn't going to get run into by passing drivers, nearly leapt from the car and ran towards him.

"W-what happened? Is Blaine alright, is he here? Rachel wouldn't say on the phone," Kurt cried breathlessly.

Burt had been preparing for this moment for nearly half and hour. He had no clue what he was going to say. The moment reminded him of when he had to tell Kurt his mom was gone. There's no good way to tell someone their loved one has been hurt, or worse.

"_Daddy? Where's Momma?"_

"_I-I'm afraid she's not…here anymore, bud."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Y-you see, sometimes people have to go away…e-even when we don't w-want them t-to."_

"_Is Momma happy?"_

"_Y-yeah, kiddo. I bet she's happy."_

"_Daddy, you're crying."_

"Blaine isn't…doing too well right now, Kiddo."

"Why? Is he hurt, is he sick? Tell me!"

Burt inhaled slowly, and stared at his son for a long moment before speaking. His eyes begun to prickle with tears, and it took everything he had to keep them from falling.

"Blaine got a phone call from Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" Kurt echoed, tone hollow.

"Yeah, he was drunk, and was saying some things that were worrying Blaine. He thought he was going to get himself hurt, or try to drive. He went to go pick him up and take him home."

"He did something."

It wasn't a question.

"Kurt. Sebastian…forced himself onto Blaine."

Silence.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

"H-he what?" the reply came out more of a squeal than anything else.

Burt saw the heartbreak and the absolute agony in his son's eyes. The very sight sent the tears he'd been holding back begin to roll down his cheeks. He immediately wiped them away and attempted to blink the remaining tears away, for Blaine and Kurt's sake. He couldn't be caught crying when he was the one that would most likely have to deal with this situation. He was the adult, and they were…the kids.

_The kids._

Blaine was still a teenage boy, a senior in high school, bright and energetic, happy to help in any way. And tonight he'd been shattered, broken by a moronic boy who decided to call Blaine for help, and then proceed to hurt him.

Rage burned through Burt's veins, he wanted nothing more than to go to the kid's house and beat him until he knew what it felt like to feel the pain that not only Blaine, but Kurt would have to deal with.

"Where is he?" Kurt whispered.

"The bathroom."

The smaller boy brushed passed him and Burt listened as his feet slammed up the stairs.

Raped. He was raped. Sebastian had raped Blaine. His love, his life, his best friend.

His entire body was numb as he neared the bathroom door. He couldn't even place the emotions he was feeling besides the pain of an unshakable lump in his throat.

_Don't cry, be strong for Blaine. He needs you right now, don't fall apart._

He chanted the not very reassuring words over and over again until he reached the bathroom. He heard murmurs and quiet cries coming from behind the door.

"Blaine?"

Kurt's voice sounded odd even to him as he slowly opened the door.

Suddenly, no one else in the room mattered.

Blaine was on the floor, leaning up against the bathtub, hugging his knees tightly to his chest, face swollen and bruised. His eyes were bloodshot, tears still running down his face, no where near close to stopping.

The two stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before Kurt fell painfully to his knees just in front of his beloved boyfriend.

He reached a careful hand out towards Blaine, not knowing if he should be trying to touch him or not. Relief flooded through him when Blaine outstretched both his arms towards him. Kurt grasped the broken boy tightly in an embrace and the two of them fell apart sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm so so s-sorry!" Blaine wailed.

"Shh, It's not your fault. I-it's going to be alright, you're going to be o-okay."

They both spend the rest of the night on the cold marble floor, and wept.

* * *

I'd like to say that I actually enjoy Sebastian's character, I just sort've made him the bad guy. Obviously. I don't hate his character though.

I hope you guys enjoyed! I probably won't be making a second chapter, so sorry!


End file.
